The present invention relates in general to semiconductor fabrication techniques and in particular to a new and useful method of making semiconductor materials or semiconductor components wherein the setting of process parameters is based on material properties which are measured during the process.
Prior art which is relevant to the present invention can be found in the publication "Riber R.H.E.E.D. System", October 1975 by the company Riber S. A., Ruel-Malmaison, France. That system provides corresponding sensors and actuators for pressure, temperature, and other process parameters. To what extent a process actually goes or went on in the desired way, may be learned, for example in processes such as film formation by growing poly-of monocrystaline layers, by in-situ monitoring of the surface texture by means of electron beam deflection patterns. Then, upon visualizing the results on a luminous screen, the parameters may be varied empirically, to optimize the process.
A substantial problem arising with attempts to make the process automatic is to find or select an effect particularly characteristic of the intermediate product or the finished part and capable of being measured under conditions of automatic operation thus permitting a correct interpretation of the relationship between varying measured data and the process parameters, and permitting the making of correct decisions. Finally, a computer system must be provided and correspondingly programmed.